Soldier (CivBE)
Game info *'Basic melee unit', available at Habitation (unlocked on planetfall) Soldiers and their upgrades are the basic but formidable human infantry units of Beyond Earth. Armed with close range rifles and multi-purpose tactical suits, they are cheap and durable, capable to form the first line of defense (or offense) of any army. Being melee fighters they boast respectable and are able to capture cities. As a sponsor's Affinity increases they may alter their purpose as fighters and can become mobile attackers, defensive sentinels or hive-minded masses. Unit Upgrades Tier 1 & Tier 2 (Non Affinity) Early on, Soldiers do not take on a distinctive appearance. They look similar to that of Old Earth military and still carry large visible oxygen tanks. When upgraded to Marines, they can choose to be on the offensive or to gain regenerative capabilities. Tier 3 (Primary Affinity) At Tier 3, players may diverge into three different types of Soldier based on their primary Affinity. These units have distinct perks that change the way they function, such as working in groups (Disciples) or as defensive towers (Sentinels). Tier 4 (Final & Hybrid Affinities) In Tier 4, players may continue following a single Affinity or could invest in hybrid units that are typically more versatile. Primary affinity units (Tier 4) Primary affinity units have access to more powerful perks than Hybrid unit, such as +1 Movement which can increase mobility greatly. However, their Affinity requirement is substantially higher than that of Hybrid units, so they appear later on in the game. Hybrid affinity units (Tier 4) Hybrid units blend elements from the primary Affinities together. As they do not excel primarily in one Affinity, their perk choices are not as spectacular as the primary Affinity units', gaining general bonuses as choices. However, their Affinity requirement is much less than their primary counterparts, so they can be acquired quicker - this means that against a primary Affinity sponsor, your units will be more developed and far stronger in the early to middle game. Game Fiction The Soldiers were the first humans to descend on any alien planet. These brave men and women were tasked with the initial reconnaissance missions on each new world, with establishing and protecting the meteorological and scientific stations which gathered the vital information that told us whether this world was suitable for our kind or not. They had to face almost insurmountable odds, supplied with limited equipment and almost without external support. They had to weather alien storms, trudge strange alien landscapes, enter alien nests to retrieve vital information or pieces of stolen equipment.... It was only natural that those that survived were converted into the first line of defense for our budding colonies. Using all the experience they gathered during their harsh missions, the Soldiers form the backbone of colonial military and serve as the stepping stone towards much better equipped and advanced troops. Civilopedia Entry The first Colonial Soldiers fell under the Air Force-Aerospace Command, rather than the terrestrial Army. Despite popular myth, they were not created as an interstellar military force. Rather, they were conceived as a special-ops unit trained to operate in a variety of high-altitude, off-planet conditions, including weightlessness. It was not until humanity began planning the interstellar colonies that the Soldiers evolved into the force we know today. The unit was redesigned as an all-purpose Assault/Recon team with the singular goal of aiding the colonists as they established outposts on alien worlds. Towards this end, they were trained in the use of pressure suits, capable of withstanding a variety of harsh conditions, including extreme temperatures and radiation. The operation of these suits demanded Soldiers be not only physically fit, but of higher than average intelligence. Those who would join the ranks were required to undergo an intense training program designed to heighten these attributes. The initial exploration of our colonial planets was conducted by the Soldiers, whose tasks included the clearing of alien nests and the mapping of unknown lands. Although many of these units suffered catastrophic casualties, none are known to have perished before completing their mission. If not for the actions of these courageous soldiers, it is doubtful that many of our colonies would have long survived their new world. Gallery Harmony_soldier_units_(CivBE).jpg|Harmony Progression Purity_soldier_units_(CivBE).jpg|Purity Progression Supremacy_soldier_units_(CivBE).jpg|Supremacy Progression PurityHarmony Soldier.jpg|Purity Harmony Progression SupremacyPurity Soldier.jpg|Supremacy Purity Progression HarmonySupremacy Soldier.jpg|Harmony Supremacy Progression Brawler2 (CivBE).jpg|Brawler: Harmony Level 3 Brawler1 (CivBE).jpg|Brawler: Harmony Level 3 Harmony infantry4 1 (CivBE).jpg|Marauder: Harmony Level 4 Sentinel2 (CivBE).jpg|Sentinel: Purity Level 3 Centurion4 (CivBE).jpg|Centurion: Purity Level 4 Purity infantry level4 (CivBE).jpg|Centurion: Purity Level 4 Supinf4 1 (CivBE).jpg|Disciple: Supremacy Level 3 Apostle_(CivBE)1.jpg|Apostle: Supremacy Level 4 category:Units (CivBE)